Ginny changes Hermione's ways
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Hermione is spening time at the burrow as Ron's girlfriend but has a lot of fun with his little sister.


_Ginny Changes Hermione's Ways;_

_A Ginny Weasley And Hermione Granger fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot;_

Ginny and Hermione were sat in Ginny's bedroom in the burrow. It was Christmas time and it was Hermione's first Christmas at the Burrow since she'd started officially dating Ron.

"Hermione?" Ginny said.

"What's up Gin?" She was curious.

"Is Ron any good in the bedroom?" Hermione was shocked. She never thought Ginny to pry in her relationship.

"Hmm, he is rather good at oral sex. But lacks a little bit of fun in the downstairs department." She giggled. "Don't tell him that."

"I won't. Did you know that we Weasleys are very good at oral sex? Penelope told me that even Percy is good." They laughed.

"Hmm. Why did you bring it up Gin?" Hermione was getting worried now. She didn't really like the way this was going.

"I just wanted to try something with you."

"Gin, honey, I'm not a lesbian."

"I'm not either. Remember. I'm with Harry."

"Exactly."

"But I'm bi."

"Oh." Hermione automatically started moving further away from Ginny.

"Don't Hermione. Please." _I can't do this to her. _Hermione thought. _I mean I've fantasised about this. Maybe this is finally it._

"I'm sorry Gin. I've got to talk to my mum."

It all happened so fast. With a wave of her wand, Ginny locked to door so Hermione couldn't get out. Hermione had left her wand in Ron's room when they were having fun earlier. Ginny took that fact to her advantage.

"Ginny!"

"Yeah?"

"Let me out. Please."

"I will, maybe, after you kiss me."

Hermione had no choice. She needed to ring her mum just in case he forgot to ring her the next day to wish her a 'Merry Christmas'. So she walked over to Ginny and pecked her on her lips.

"That, Hermione, was pathetic."

"It was a kiss."

"No it wasn't. That was a peck that 5 year olds give each other." She said. She patted for Hermione to sit next to her.

Hermione sat, grudgingly.

"Please, Hermione. It's all I've wanted for so long."

Ginny gave Hermione her puppy dog look and Hermione was a sucker for guilt trips and she could never say no to Ginny when she was like this.

Hermione took Ginny's face in her hand and captured her lips.

Their lips weren't locked for long when Ginny was pushing her tongue against Hermione's lips asking for entrance. Hermione agreed and the tongue battle began.

Ginny won and took control of the kiss.

Hermione broke it moving along her jaw and down her throat.

Ginny grabbed her wand again and put a silencing charm on the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered.

Hermione moved along to Ginny's ear and whispered in between bites:

"We're gonna have a lot of fun right now."

Ginny almost came then and there. Instead she pushed Hermione away from her and got up to start a strip tease.

She began stripping off her top slowly but it got too much for Hermione who grabbed Ginny's wand off the table and stripped them both bare.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny joked. "Do you have no patience?" Pulling her into another passionate kiss.

"No, I don't."

"I gathered that – Ohh. Right there." Hermione had travelled down Ginny's body and had taken one of Ginny's tits into her mouth and sucked it delicately.

Ginny was on cloud nine. She never expected Hermione to actually agree to this.

The phone call to her mum had now completely been forgotten. Hermione was in bliss. She was having too much fun.

Ginny pushed Hermione off her and spread her legs and dug in.

Hermione smelled delicious. Better than the other girls that Ginny had been with. Inc:

Luna

Cho

Parvarti

Lavender

Fleur

And even Angelina

Ginny ran her fingers around Hermione's clit going nearer and nearer but never touching.

"FUCK ME GINNY!" Hermione screamed.

"Patience, young one." Ginny laughed but started tongue fucking Hermione and rubbed her clit in round circles with the palm of her hand.

Hermione's system was bubbling. One more rub of her clit would have her taken.

Instead, Ginny flicked her clit.

Hermione screamed and came violently into Ginny's awaiting mouth.

Ginny was about to grab her wand to let Hermione free to leave but wasn't quick enough. Hermione picked up her wand and threw it across the room saying:

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Look at how wet you are. Did you really think I would leave without pleasuring you back?"

"Umm." Ginny was speechless.

"On the bed. I think you've been a bad girl." Hermione winked and Ginny scrambled onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry Miss. Granger. But what have I done?"

Hermione pulled the naked Ginny over her lap and rubbed her arse.

"You kissed a teacher. That deserves a slap. You took too much control. That deserves two slaps." Ginny cried out ever time Hermione spanked her but it made her oh so wet. "You licked my pussy. That deserves three slaps. You are too beautiful. That deserves four slaps. You made me come. That deserves five slaps. You are really wet. That deserves six slaps." Ginny couldn't take anymore and she came all over Hermione's knees. "You just came over me. That means I'm going to eat you out."

True to her word, Hermione laid Ginny on the bed and spread her legs and feasted on her beautiful cunt.

It didn't take long for Ginny to come again. This time it all landed in Hermione's mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, Ginny are you girls okay? You've been awfully quiet." It was Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny retrieved he wand and removed the silencing charm and said:

"We've just been reading."

"Oh, okay honey. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay mum." Ginny waited till the footsteps had disappeared before turning back to Hermione. "That was a little close."

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Do you know earlier I told you I wasn't a lesbian?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Well I've just realized that I'm also bi." They laughed.

"I think it's going to fun when you come over from now on."

"Maybe next time Ron and Harry could join in." She winked. Then Ginny grasped her wand again and clean her room up and clothed each other.

"That's a good idea. I've always wanted to have a Weasley fuck me other than myself." They laughed again and walked downstairs to have their official evening meal.


End file.
